A Day in the Park
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Ron & Kim enjoy a lazy day in the park after some & think back on a busy afternoon


A Day in the Park

It was, by all accounts an absolutely glorious spring day. The sun was shinning through a blue almost cloudless sky, a slight breeze caused any lingering heat to be pushed aside. This day was especially good if you happened to be lying on a park bench under the shade of a large maple tree.

The young man who just so happened to be on this particular bench was indeed quite happy. An unruly mop of blonde hair sat atop his oval head, a small thin body held the head in its proper place with strong short legs best used in finding nice places to relax. The young gentleman's name was Ronald Stoppable, but most people just called him Ron, buffoon, sidekick or just plain looser, but Ron was the name he was happiest with.

The most important thing in his life lay quite happily enveloped in his arms. In his opinion she was the most beautiful young lady in the world and he liked to think that his opinion meant something. She was a stunningly beautiful creature warm round face lovely green eyes which were at this time closed and asleep. Deep red hair that cascaded down her strong well muscled back. Fine long legs completed her small (she was about as tall as he was) but perky body. The muscles were thanks to years of cheerleading, swimming and other extra activities not to mention their hobby of fighting evil freaks. Which at the moment was why they were both dressed in mission clothes of black tops, gloves cargo pants and webbing belts.

He sighed as he looked down at her through his large brown eyes for the umpteenth time and thought to himself how lucky he was to have Kim Possible for a girl friend. He shook his head stared up at the sky and smiled, this was definitely going to take some getting used to. They had been best friends since day one at pre-school and now only a short time ago they had started dating. Although most of their friends had considered them more of a married couple quite some time ago.

Letting his thoughts wonder he continued to look up as some clouds passed by. Finely he sighed again glanced over "You know Rufus." Rufus was his buddy who at this time was watching the youthful couple from his perch atop the back of the bench. The strange thing about Rufus was that he was a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail, or a naked mole rat if you wanted to be more specific.

"You know Rufus I think Kim deserves better"

Rufus let out a shocked squeal that sounded more like a "no" and he almost fell off the back of the bench in surprise.

"No no…" Ron quickly retorted " I don't mean someone else… I mean a better me." he breathed a heavy sighed once again.

"You know I really enjoy this. Holding her curled up against me. Making out with her, feeling those wonderful feminine bits press up to my chest. And I think that I will really enjoy " he paused trying think of the correct wording "making love to her. You know sometime later when we're a little more ready for that sort of thing." He was a patient lad he could and would wait until she was ready.

He was just starting to get into his monologue "I mean she deserves a better me. One she can rely upon. One who doesn't go running away screaming like a little girl when things go wrong. Were going to have to get brave Rufus, going to have to start acting like a man"

He cringed as she began to stir. Holding completely still hoping that she continue to sleep. She did so snuggling back into his arms with a rather content smile crossing her wondrous face .

Continuing to his buddy but in a somewhat lower tone of voice "Training and responsibility will be the way now. The mind as well as the body. No more procrastination, homework will need to be done."

"Now" piped up Rufus.

"No not now later" stated Ron in disagreement.

"We've got to make it so that we really are partners. I mean I think that Kim wants to get into Global Justice and we don't want to be left behind." he was on a real role now. "We're going to be the best Ron Stoppable we can be! Also on another though we should look up romantic stuff on the internet. Told girls really dig that sort of stuff. I want to be the best boyfriend every. Rufus I want Kim to be proud when we walk down the street together. The other girls envious of her catch."

"So that's the plan, we just gotta' figure out how to pull it off." he concluded.

Of coarse Rufus wasn't quite sure what this "we" thing he was going on about, Rufus knew he was the best naked mole rat out there.

Unfortunately during his rant to be the best he could be Kim had awoken. Looking up at her love with sleepy eyes she smiled, leaned over gave him a nice kiss and mumbled "Good Morning" and with that said she snuggled back onto his chest and closed her eyes.

"So what happened? Where are we? I don't remember getting here."

Kissing her on the forehead he lay back on the bench and started into the story.

"Well you remember…" he began.

They were in a control room surrounded by villainous Henchco henchmen each one more menacing than the next. A rocket count down was underway, with but a few minutes left to launch. Kim in her battle stance, Ron not so much. He was looking nervously around, trying to find a way out, but not wishing to leave Kim behind.

"Ron you look for a way to stop that thing. I'll hold them off! Go!"

"Gotcha KP. I'm on it." and he took off toward the control panel. As she launched herself at the foe.

He could see her twisting, turning, punching and kicking knocking one attacker down then the next. She seemed to take one down then another would jump up to take his place.

No he scolded himself, let her handle them he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Looking at the buttons, dials and switches he swore to himself completely lost, this was a wee bit beyond computers 101. A though came to mind Wade, all he needed to do was plug in the Kimmunicator into the system and Wade would nock it out.

Turning he noticed Kim was a little bit busy, one of the villains had her in his grip. Ron started to advance to help but she smashed her forehead into his and sent him reeling, then brought a boot up into the guts of a second henchman. She bellowed at him "Ron the rocket! We need to stop it."

Looking back at the panel. Ok he thought to himself plan B. Yelling into his pants pocket "Rufus, I need you." A reflection on one of the screens showed someone advancing upon him. Spinning he immediately ducked under the one swing. Backed into the panel to avoid an second. He then noticed the henchman had over extended his reach. Ron brought the heal of his foot down on the villains toes and was rewarded with a howl of pain, but this had only slowed the man down. Ron punched with all his might up into the man's gut, doubling him over the with the wind knocked out from his lungs, Ron finished him off with a karate chop to the back of the neck and the man dropped to the floor.

Kim in the background shouted "Good job my love."

Smiling to himself Kim had said my love, his mind wandered into the outer reaches of space, at least until the pain from that chop caused him to return to reality with a verbal "Ouch." He held his hand to his chest and wondered how Kim managed to do this all the time.

Rufus met him at the panel and they franticly began looking for a way to stop the launch. Buttons glowed and lights flashed from a dozen different areas and the countdown continued. He started cursing "Don't they label anything anymore."

He started to panic, things were supposed to go better than this. "Rufus we better mess with everything. Start hitting buttons." and he a Rufus started punching keys. He needed to hurry, there were more crashes and thuds in the background and his Kimmy cried out in pain.

"Rufus were running out of time. We need to go…Oh what's this?"

The screen read "Emergency Fuel Dump. Do you wish to Proceed. Yes. No"

He looked down at Rufus, they both shrugged and Ron punched his finger onto Y key.

The computer came back "Warning. Dumping of Fuel at this time may Cause Explosion in Launch Tube Do you Still Wish to Proceed. Yes No"

Again he punch the Y key.

He read the computer screen. "Fuel Jettison Proceeding. Tube Ventilation Beginning"

Success he had done it and with seconds to spare "Kim" he cried "I've done it. We can get out of here."

The count down sequence dropped down to zero and then the computer blurted "Count Down Complete Ignition Sequence Started" And the floor started to shake.

No maybe he hadn't stopped it. Ron was really starting to panic. They had never failed before, not when it came down to the crunch. And now it was his fault. Oh man KP was going to be tweaked with him now.

But the screen lit up bright red with warning across the entire area. As he looked around every screen was lit up with the same cautionary "Fuel Ignition. Explosion in main Launch Tube. Evacuate main complex."

"Oh Crackers." was the only thing he could mange to whimper. "Kim the place is going to blow. We gotta get out of here." He did notice everyone had stopped battling and was now staring at him. He could see Kim shake her head and mutter something about how every where just seemed to disintegrate around them.

Grabbing Rufus he started to run as fast as he could. Legs pumping he could feel his lung gasping for all the air they could get. The place was getting warm and harder to breath but still he kept going. Looking behind before he reached the corner that lead back to the exit he could see Kim racing not far behind. His eyes then bugged out an instant before he ploughed straight into the corner. The sight that greeted him was of a giant fire ball closing in from behind. "Run Kimmy Run!" he screamed as he took off again.

The door was not far ahead, he just might make it. With an last burst of effort he smashed himself against the door splintering it open he stumbled the final distance until he was clear. Breathing heavily but still moving forward gasping for breath as he went, from behind Ron could hear behind a great rush of air accompanied by a familiar female scream.

He turned and saw Kim sailing through the air the fireball behind her. His thoughts changed from sore legs and burning lungs to saving Kim.

He started running backwards, his arms outstretched willing her into his arms. Closing his eyes he leapt, felt her body crash into his and instinctively closed his arms around her waste. Ron felt himself sailing backwards, then blackness.

She was still curled up in his arms, head on his chest, her other hand gently caressing his shoulder "Thanks for the save" as she moved up and gave him a nice long passionate kiss. Then settling back into her comfy spot "but that doesn't explain how we came to be laying on a bench in the middle of the park.

"Well I mean not much happened. I just picked you up and as gently as possible carried you to the nicest most romantic spot were a guy and his incredibly attractive young lady could relax in peace and quite." That earned him a wonderfully long luxurious kiss. He was definitely going to have to remember some of the stuff he was doing to get these handsome rewards.

Ron was lying flat on his back the world was spinning slightly and his whole body was one big bundle of pain. Shaking his head hoping to bring the world back into focus he notice that a tree had quite tenderly jumped behind him to break his fall. Breathing a sigh of relief he could see Kim splayed across his body, her hair everywhere. Relaxing he let his head hit the ground with a hollow thud. "Rufus you Ok buddy."

Rufus walked into view giving a thumbs up "Ok."

The world was saved yet again, no more evil world dominating satellite. In actual fact he had no idea what this one did or who wanted to put it into orbit, but Wade had called, evil henchmen had tried to stop them from stopping them, if that made any sense. Kim had figured it was a caper worth putting and end to, so that was good enough for him.

The only thing he needed to do now was either wait for his love to awaken, he was still tickled she had called him that, or to find some place nicer more…more romantic. Yea that was it, girls liked romantic things. At least that's what people said they did. So now he had a plan, he just needed to wait until his head stopped thumping so he could implement it.

He was pulled from his daydream world by a scream from Rufus. Glancing up he viewed a pink blur dive for cover and three rather charred angry henchmen advancing in his general direction.

Scrambling to his feet Ron's first thought was flight. He could run quite quickly when a situation like this presented itself, but he had Kim and they would catch up with him far to easily. He needed to put…he needed to put…why couldn't he put Kim down? Ron knew he never wanted to let her go, but this was getting ridiculous. Screaming he ducked under a tree branch swung at him and retaliated with a kick into the man's gut.

Retreating he needed time to think, come up with a plan, figure why he couldn't let go of Kim. Number one baddie was up on his feet again and all three began a to charge. Dam why couldn't they fallow the Japanese movie code where every one attacks one at a time. Nobody every tried to made his life easy.

Later he would never have any idea why he did what he did next but for some unknown reason he went onto the offensive. Kim hanging like a rag doll in his arms Ron smashed into the first man with his shoulder, driving him backward. His boot smashed into the henchman's middle knocking him to the ground and final gesture Ron finished him off by driving his foot into the villains chin sending him flat.

Villain two screamed a naked mole rat attached to the back of his leg. The third swung his stick trying to remove Ron's head, but fortunately Ron wasn't there. Ducking into a spin, he could see Kim's legs push out with the force of his movement and take out the henchman bellow the knees. "No! You idiot don't do that!" he screamed more to himself than anyone else on the battlefield. Kim was not to be used as a weapon. Knowing that professional wrestling had never failed him in the past he used one of the moves from the immortal Steel Toe, protecting Kim's head as best he could he preformed a flying dive straight into the villain's chest. Several seconds passed without the man moving before Ron Stoppable could focus his attention on the remaining foe.

Actually Rufus was doing alright, if the little guy had a little more power in the punches and kicks than the poor man would have been finished off ages ago. Rufus looked up, the feeble man needed a little help so Rufus stopped, smiled and waved. The man took aim and attempted drive his fist into the little annoyance. Unfortunately his plan didn't work for all he struck was dirt where the little pink bundle of furry had been. The henchman was surprised, reason one was that he was losing in a fight to a bald rat and reason two was that he had failed to connect in his punch. And most importantly the object of his irritation had firmly implanted it's teeth into his hand, and with that realization he screamed in pain.

The gentleman came to an final end with Ron kicking the legs out from underneath and Rufus smashing his thick naked more rat skull into his. The battle was over, score one for the good guys. Well actually two the rocket had been stopped as well.

"A Boo Ya little buddy we did it." Ron was overjoyed , success was there's, battle over. But just in case he looked around to make sure.

Ron heard a comment from Rufus and he shrugged and replied "I don't know?" He tried to look around his significant other's body "I can't seem to let go. She's stuck to me" He shook her slightly but no luck, she held fast. Ron shifted Kim into a more comfortable position over his shoulder. Rufus climbed into his normal riding place and they left the area.

"No. Nothing really happened after I caught you. I just kind of brought us here." he said with a smile.

He looked at Rufus for conformation. The little pink companion just nodded and agreed.

"You know my legs are sore. Are you sure nothing happened?" Kim said rubbing her one leg.

"Sorry, I guess I must of banged you when I dragged us onto his bench." He leaned over to kiss her as a apology.

She lay back down on his chest. "You know we are going to have to get back home, homework to do." but she didn't move.

"Yea I know" was his only reply.

She still didn't make much of a move from his chest, it was becoming one of her favourite spots nice and comfortable, her big cuddle buddy. "That generally means that you have to let go of me."

"Never! I finally figure out how important you are to me and I am never letting you go." with a sizeable smile he kissed her "Never"

She giggled, caressed his face, gave him another long deep kiss. "Thank you. You mean the world to me to, but we have to go.

"Yep"

"Ron you going to have to let me go."

"Can't"

She sighed "Alright why not"

"You remember that pink lipstick glue stuff Wade gave you a little while ago?"

"Yes what about… Oh No!" Her eyes flew open as she twisted around. From the middle of her back to bellow her bottom, including Ron's hands and forearms was coated in pink goop.

"Ron what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just caught you like that."

"Ow. Ron! Oww. Ron! Oww. OW."

"KP stop squirming."

"It's pulling at my skin."

"Don't do that"

"Ow Ron…"

"It's no good were stuck fast."

"I need to see"

"Hold still"

"Ron.. No…OW.. don't"

After a short time the little squabble was resolved as both teens fell off the bench and hit the ground. Silence ensued until Kim finally stated "You know this is a rather compromising position were in right now." Ron could do nothing but agree.

"Did you think about calling Wade?"

"Yes but I seem to have my hands glued to your butt."

"Sorry. Do you remember how long this stuff lasts?" she questioned him.

"The stuff that hit me lasted an hour or so. But that was only a little bit not the whole container."

She reached down and pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket. He leaned over and gave her a little kiss. She didn't even get the communications equipment to her face before he lightly kissed her again. "Ron I'm trying to call.." kiss "Ron I'm about" kiss "Ron.." kiss "Oh you " kiss. He continued to give her feather light kisses breaking her line of concentration so it took forever to finally get through to Wade. Even though he was unable to defend himself and she had both hands free never once did she try to stop him.


End file.
